Janet McRose och Evolutionen
by Lily Louisea
Summary: Ett syfte: att repetera ett No prov.


A/N: Den här one-shoten har världens konstigaste slut, och har bara ett syfte. Att jag ska kunna repetera mina NO lektioner fram till höstlovet. Allt finns inte med, men det är för att jag först tänkte att det skulle bli två delar. En där de ska använda ett laboratorium. Det gick ite så bra med den planen, så istället är den konstig i slutet;) här finns också grova stavfel, och bitar av meningar som har försvunnit. Men det bryr jag mig inte om, för det var inte skrivet för att underhålla. 

En sak till: Jag hoppas att du lär dig något.

Janet McRose och Evolutionen 

Jag såg hur Harry slog sig ned mellan Ron och Hermione, och tog fram sina böcker. Hermione hade självklart sina framme redan.

Dörren öppnades, och professor Read kom in, hon liknade inte någon lärare de hade haft, men eftersom det var första lektionen på året så höll hela klassen tyst.

"God morgon, studenter", började professor Read lektionen med, och klassen svarade:

"God morgon, professor Read", högt och mycket tydligt.

"Jag är en av era nya lärare i år, och jag tänkte att vi ska inleda året lite annorlunda…" Här räckte Hermione snabbt upp handen för en fråga. Read tittade ned i sina papper och pekade sedan på Hermione.

"Miss Granger."

"Jo, vi har ju haft "annorlunda inlärningssätt tidigare" ", här började hela klassen- förutom Hermione- att flina, " och jag undrar bara om vi kommer att _lära_ oss något?"

"Jaa, självklart kommer ni det. Annars skulle jag inte ha varit här, eller hur?" Svarade Read. "Men ska vi kanske sätta igång med det då. Annars har vi kanske aldrig tid till trolldryckerna vi ska börja med i nästa vecka!"

Hela klassen suckade, det var antagligen inte den reaktion hon hade väntat sig men Read gick i alla fall fram till tavlan, och ritade en stor cirkel på den med sin trollstav.

"Någon som vet vad det här är?" Frågade hon sedan klassen. Det kom genast en mängd utrop, som skildrade de aldra vanligaste runda sakerna.

"En boll!"

"Min nattdukslampa!"

"Solen!"

Hermione såg ut som om hon hade kommit på något, och jag såg hur Hermione tvärt räck te upp handen(mest av gammal vana, tror jag).

"Miss Granger, " sade läraren lättat.

"Jorden, " svarade Hermione lite osäkert, och hela klassen blev tyst.

"Rätt! Det här är jorden, " sade Read, och ritade lite slarvigt in Europa på "kartan". "Allting började för länge sedan – närmre 13 miljarder år sedan- i big bang.

Big bang var en stor smäll, där en liten punkt exploderade. Och skapade universum där Vintergatan är en av många (vi vet inte hur många) galaxer."

Hela klassen tittade förundrat på Read, och spridda utrop visade förundran från de renblodiga eleverna, som inte ofta, eller kanske aldrig, hade fått höra om teorin. Read fortsatte.

"Jorden, eller Tellus som den också kallas, uppstod för ca 4,6 miljarder år sedan. Den första tiden träffades våran planet av många meteoriter, vilket man kan se spår av även idag.

Olika grundämnen, som var olika tunga, sjönk till olika nivåer. Järn och nickel, båda tunga ämnen, sjönk mot mitten av jorden, och utgör en stor del av jordens kärna. Aluminium och Magnesium, stannade på ytan och bildade jordskorpan. Mellan kärnan och skorpan flyter manteln, bestående av magma.

Efter ett tag" (vilken uppenbarligen var ganska lång tid då) "så bildade även Syre och Kväve atmosfären, vilken gör att vi kan andas och leva på jorden." Vissa elever gjorde en ansats till att börja klappa händerna, de trodde uppenbarligen att "historien" skulle vara slut nu. Hermione, däremot, antecknade ivrigt, men inte lika vetgirigt som förut. (Antagligen eftersom hon säkert redan visste allt.)

"Efter en lång, lång tid så stelnade jordskorpan och sprack. Ånga steg upp från magman och bildade många, många moln. Alla vet väl vad som händer med moln?" När de flesta i klassrummet skakade på sina huvud så suckade professor Read.

"Ånga består av vatten. När det blir för mycket vatten i ett moln så regnar det ned, oftast inte så mycket. Men ibland i ofantliga mängder. Detta hände nu, de många molnen blev alldeles för tunga, och det började regna. Tillslut, när det hade regnat färdigt, var den första biten i Jordens historia färdig. Det hade bildats hav." Read pausade, och hela klassen (ja, i alla fall nästan hela klassen. Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle såg riktigt ointresserade ut. Crabbe och Goyle antagligen för att de inte förstod ett ord) tittade förväntansfullt på Read. Hon satte igång igen.

"Jordens första liv bestod av encelliga varelser som bodde i haven. En cell är något som vissa kallar "den minsta självständiga biologiska enheten", den är mycket liten, och man kan inte se den med blotta ögat. Mugglare använder s.k. mikroskop för att se dem. Från dessa celler har allting skapats, det allra första att utvecklas var bakterier. Efter ett tag började celler slå ihop sig, och hela processen är svår, och kommer att ta lång tid att beskriva, så jag gör ett litet hopp i historien.

Algerna började utveckla fotosyntesen, och snart (inte riktigt vad vi definierar som snart) fanns det syre i vattnet. Syret började stiga mot jorden, och vips, så fanns det möjlighet att leva på land. Efter ytterligare utveckling klev de första djuren i land. Utan vatten skulle ingen kunna leva, dels för att vi alltså utvecklades därifrån, och dels för att vi skulle torka ut och dö om vi inte drack." Professorn log, och fortsatte.

"Människan kommer inte långt för än senare. Vi har utvecklats från aporna, först och främst schimpanserna, men också från gorillan. Människosläktets nuvarande "riktiga" namn brukar heta något med Homo. De första i släktet Homo, var Homo Habilis, som var ganska långt ifrån oss och levde för ca 2,3 miljoner år sedan. Sedan kom Homo Erectus – de första som använde eld, och Neandertalsmänniskan, en mera avlägsen släkt som levde i Europa och Västindien. Efter alla de här släktena kommer vi, de s.k. Homo sapiens, som vi fortfarande är. Ibland kallas vi dock Homo sapiens sapiens." Hermione räckte upp handen.

"Miss Granger."

"Betyder inte sapiens förnuftig?" Frågade Hermione, mest för att visa att hon kunde.

"Det har du alldeles rätt i, " sade Read, "men nu ska vi gå över till något annat. Ni vet att många olika djurarter har dött ut, eller hur? Då har näringskedjan rubbats. Hur tror ni att djuren som äter djuren som dog ut klarar sig? Vi säger att myggen dog ut, hur skulle fåglarna som äter mygg klara sig?" Hermiones hand flög direkt i vädret, och alla vände sig ditåt i väntan på att professor Read skulle fråga henne. Men Draco Malfoy som (som vanligt) elakt skulle underhålla sina vänner började härma henne. Read vände sig mot Malfoy och frågade honom istället. "Så, Mr Malfoy. Du tror dig veta svaret?"

"Ehrm… eh, jaa… kanske."

"Så…" Read väntade.

"Ehr… De kan väl äta något annat?" Sade han lite tyst.

"Exakt, därför är det viktigt med en biologisk mångfald… tyvärr hotar människan den, genom att till exempel hugga ned regnskogen där det finns många arter som har anpassat sig till den miljön. Många liknande saker sker på andra platser" sade hon lite sorgset, och jag tänkte att hon nog var en miljövän.

Plötsligt kunde man höra en klocka ringa, och professor Read suddade ut på tavlan med en sväng med sitt spö "Så, då var det nog lunchrast nu gissar jag?" Alla började packa ihop, men jag gick fram mot katedern. Jag ville fråga lite saker.

"Professor Read? Skulle jag kunna få ställa lite frågor?"

"Självklart miss…" sade hon artigt.

"McRose, professorn", svarade jag lika artigt tillbaks. "Jag har undrat lite över mytologins sidor av naturvetenskapen sedan jag såg ett barnprogram om det i somras med min lillasyster. De inledde programmet med att prata om de viktigaste händelserna, och att man ofta skapade historier om de största händelserna. Däremot stod aldrig riktigt klart för mig vilka som var de händelserna."

"Miss McRose, en stor fråga." Svarade Read. "En av de stora händelserna var jordens skapande. Det är det fortfarande, för utan jorden – och universum – så hade ingenting av detta någonsin funnits. Men vattnets hitkomst gjorde det möjligt för livet att börja spira och gro. Lagom temperatur för att vi kan leva är nödvändigt. Om vi inte hade legat på exakt rätt avstånd till solen så hade vi aldrig kunna leva. Om Atmosfären inte fanns så skulle vi inte kunna andas. En fråga och väldigt många svar." Hon lät trött när hon svarade på frågan. Jag vet inte varför.

"Har du tittat i ett mikroskop någon gång, professor Read?" En konstig fråga till våran lärare, det kändes som om hon självklart hade gjort det.

"Nej, faktiskt inte, vi gjorde aldrig det i skolan. Men min dotter gjorde det i skolan på vårterminen. Först så skulle de skriva en hypotes… en gissning på hur cellerna skulle se ut. Helen gissade nog ganska bra. Jag har för mig att hon trodde att växtcellerna skulle vara lite större, och djurcellerna lite minde. Att de skulle ha olika färger, och att djurcellerna, dvs. köttet, skulle vara lite slemmigare än växtcellen."

"Vad trodde man förr då?" Frågade jag nyfiket. Read skrattade.

"Man trodde att gudarna hade skapat världen och att de styrde alltet. Att allting snurrade runt jorden, och liknande idéer."

"Korkat, " sade jag, och ångrade snabbt infallet.

"Ja, det var det kanske, " skrattade min lärare. "Ska jag berätta mer ingående, så kanske du förstår?"

"Okej, professor Read."

I Skandinavien hade man på vikingatiden Asatron. I dess skapelseberättelse berättade man om att de tre gudarna Oden, Vile och Ve dödade jätten Ymer och skapade jorden av jättens kropp. Ymers kött blev jord, hans ben blev berg, blodet blev till sjöar och hav. Himlavalvet skapades av jättens skalle, hans hår blev växter och träd, och hans hjärna blev till moln.

De hade även fler myter, som att asken Yggdasil vad världens axel, det liknade Egypternas troföreställning om världen litegrann.

Egypterna trodde nämligen att Jorden var en rund skiva som flöt mitt ute i havet."

"Konstigt", avbröt jag. Read gav mig ett snabbt leende.

"På dagen så färdades solen i en båt över himlavalvet från öster till väster, trodde de. I motsats till Asatron så liknar Egypternas föreställning inte alls grekernas gamla, där man trodde att Jorden omgavs av ett antal sfärer där solen, månen och stjärnorna satt fast och cirkulerade runt jorden. Sfärerna kontrollerades av gudarna. Men nu så hade man förstått att jorden var rund, de hade upptäckt att om man tittar mot havet, så set man skeppets mast först, och inte hela skeppet hela tiden, som det skulle ha varit om jorden var platt.

Angående teorin om sfärerna så fanns det faktiskt redan vid den tiden en man som hette Aristarko som hade en teori om att Jorden snurrade runt solen. Men den glömdes bort och avvisades som hädande mot gudarna.

På 1500 talet dök det till sist upp en man igen som försökte bekräfta att Jorden snurrade runt solen. Men precis som förra gången så avvisade kyrkan den teorin. Den fick mannen, Galileo Galilei, att avsvära sig lärorna. Dramat slutade med att Galileo avslutade sitt liv i husarrest."

"Korkat", upprepade jag igen.

"Ja, men hur skulle du tro om du levde i en helt ny värld och inte visste något? Försök att föreställa dig hur det vore att inte veta någonting." Jag försökte, det var svårt. Men jag tror att jag förstod vad hon menade. Tillslut.


End file.
